Eye of the Beholder
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot, light slash. Akaashi, a camera, and an assignment. -—Or, Akaashi has a specific subject in mind. *Set after the training camp but before the spring high.


**Eye of the Beholder**

A Haikyuu! oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. I LOVE THE OWLS. *ahem* So yeah. Read, review, and enjoy! :]

\- ^-^3

The art teacher stands at the head of the room, beaming at them before the day ends. "So, I've decided on a new project for the end of term."

There's a collective groan, and Akaashi Keiji doesn't blame his classmates. Art isn't his best subject or his favorite, and it's not helped by their strange teacher who likes to assign large projects intermittently aside from the usual homework. Worse yet, no one has been able to figure out how she grades things, and that makes the process even more frustrating and, frankly, futile.

"Now, now," the young woman says (because she's young and fresh-faced and hasn't let the reality that is high school students pull off her rose-colored glasses), "don't start. I think you'll all like this. It's a photography project."

Akaashi's ears perk up.

"I want each of you to take a camera—I have a few extra up here for those of you who don't own one or have a phone with a good camera—and capture daily life."

Sounds simple enough.

As the chatter picks up in the room, the teacher has those who need a camera raise their hands, and she continues to speak while she drops off a device at the desk of each of those students. "Better than arranging a still life and forcing you to draw what you see in front of you, I want you to think about what still life is. Is it actually something still and unmoving? Or is it merely something frozen in time and preserved forever as an image?"

The room quiets. She has their attention, and she acknowledges this with a small smile.

Back up at the front of the room once more, she adds, "So think about that while you take pictures. I have a few guidelines: Firstly, digital is a must. I should be able to look at your data quickly when grading, and I'm not waiting to develop any photos. Second, only appropriate subject matter…" She trails off to let people hide their snickers. "Third, I've spoken to the faculty, and you can take up to two pictures per class period, so as not to disturb class much. On that note, please refrain from using flashes in class and silence the shutter. Lastly, no poses." She shakes her head to emphasize that point. "Daily life is not posed, so while you of course should get permission beforehand to take people's pictures, don't let them notice you so they can pose. Just—take a chance. Seize the day." Her eyes glitter at her last remark, and her enthusiasm sweeps throughout the room.

Then the bell rings, and class is dismissed. It's the first class of the day, so the chatter won't be too much just yet. But as the day progresses and the rest of the second years receive their assignment, the whole school is abuzz.

Akaashi tries not to let his excitement show, which isn't easy when Bokuto, boisterous as ever, hounds him at practice. "Hey, Akaashi!"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"Is it true, is it true?" They're already changed and on the court, warming up. Or trying to, at least in everyone else's case. Bokuto comes over to Akaashi and flits about, hovering like a hummingbird who just spotted nectar.

"The photography project? Yes."

Bokuto grins widely. "Awesome! You can take lots of pictures of me, just so you know! No need to ask!"

Akaashi can't help the skeptical look he gives his captain, but Bokuto's too excited for the both of them to notice.

Throughout practice that day, the others ask him about it. Konoha's interest is piqued, Sarukui thinks it's a good idea, Komi doesn't care much, Washio reluctantly agrees to be in the background of any club photo, and Onaga says he'll help his senpai in any way possible. Even the managers are pretty chill about it, as are the coaches and other club members. By the end of practice, there's that quiet excitement in the air about being in someone's pictures.

But Akaashi doesn't know what they're expecting. He doesn't plan on taking shots willy-nilly. He's…he's serious about something like this. He actually appreciates the assignment, and he finds himself smiling subtly when he gets home and eyes his shelf.

Nikon. Canon. Pentax. DSLR. HD. Touchscreen. Weatherproof. Multiple memory card slots.

It's as if this project was meant for someone like him. He puts his school bag on the floor by his bed and picks up his Canon, feeling the weight of it in his hands. He loves photography and has since middle school, when his dad got him his first camera, this Canon. He's been around his dad's photos forever—the result of being the son of a sports photographer—but his fondness for the art bloomed, too. Sometimes Akaashi muses that it's in his blood, but he doesn't think he'd do it professionally. He just really loves cameras.

He puts the Canon back on the shelf and gets on his other homework. He showers, changes, dinner is served, he chats with his parents, and then he's back in his room for the night. There's only one thing left to do: pick a camera to use.

He doesn't need the durability of the Pentax, and the Canon rarely leaves the house because he's got a soft spot for it. But the Nikon… The lens is a bit big, as is the camera overall, so he'll have to wear the neck strap, but it'll more than serve the assignment's purpose.

Akaashi gets out the case, makes sure he has spare batteries and a spare SD card, and tucks the Nikon safely away. He'll take it with him tomorrow, and let daily life happen around him.

\- ^-^3

It's easier done than said, surprisingly.

The project begins off slowly, as the second years get the hang of it. Throughout the first week, there are a lot of accidental flashes set off, and the noise of clicking shutters is annoying in the hallways. But people generally figure things out, and then it's as if life is back to normal.

By the end of the first week, Akaashi has mostly taken photos of his surroundings. He figures the images tell a bit of his story. He cycles through the images occasionally, appreciating more and more his home and neighborhood. Even outside the train station, where he meets Bokuto every morning on their way to school.

There's something to be said for the front gate at home which closes pleasantly without a sound. There's something to be said for the peaceful, easygoing atmosphere of his neighbors. There's something to be said for the liveliness that is the pavement that takes him to the station, as the ground transforms from unblemished asphalt to colorful signs that point a commuter every which way.

On the train ride home, Bokuto sits beside him and looks over his shoulder at the photos. He whistles, impressed. "Wow~ Akaashi, you're good at this."

The excitement in his voice is contained, in awe. It makes Akaashi smile to himself. "Thank you," he says appreciatively.

"Have you taken any pics with people yet?" The captain's golden eyes catch the fluorescent lights inside the train.

"Not yet," Akaashi answers, and he deflates some. Bokuto's bound to start hounding him again about taking his picture, which is a shame because Akaashi feels that would ruin the moment.

But maybe there's still more to learn about Bokuto, despite having known him for almost two years, because Bokuto surprisingly _doesn't_ hound him. He simply nods. "Oh. Okay." Some part of Bokuto relaxes, even, though Akaashi doesn't understand why.

Ah, well. Akaashi's only meant to understand everything about Bokuto Koutarou on the volleyball court. He'd exhaust himself trying to understand everything about him outside of volleyball, too.

Every now and then they hang out with Nekoma's captain and setter, Kuroo and Kenma, which occurs a few times during the duration of the assignment. Bokuto unnecessarily tells them about the project and Kuroo likes the idea of it. Akaashi and Kenma simply sit at the table, commiserating over their obnoxious partners, Kenma playing a game on his PSP, Akaashi fiddling with the settings on his Nikon.

Akaashi takes a few shots of them without them noticing. Kuroo absentmindedly running a hand through his hair while chatting with Bokuto. Kenma's hands delicately yet determinedly grasping his gaming system as his food at the fast food restaurant is forgotten. Their feet as the two leave ahead of Bokuto and Akaashi. Huh. They walk in sync. They really are childhood friends.

It's kind of a cool thing, analyzing his friends through a lens. It's like a visual critique of the characters he's surrounded himself with, though this is the first time he's paying attention to it.

For instance, Konoha sometimes has a hard time not letting get Bokuto under his skin. Akaashi gets that; a little bit of their captain goes a long way. But the setter's camera steals Konoha's unshaken façade a few times—twice on the court, once after practice—and it gives Akaashi pause, makes him wonder why Bokuto of all people and not Konoha had been made captain. There are other photos of Konoha, too, but Bokuto photo-bombs all of them. (Akaashi knows he'll have to delete them later, otherwise the art teacher is going to say he used poses.)

Really, the rest of Fukurodani's volleyball club is like this, too. Akaashi starts to think that maybe he just didn't realize it because he's been so focused on being a part of the team that…well, he forgot the team isn't one entity, to be honest. It's made up of unique individuals. And he manages to capture the team's perseverance. He even captures the calm that is their managers.

He has photos of so many Fukurodani-related things: the corner of his own cell phone on his desk (and Bokuto's name is on the screen), Bokuto playing in the snow like a child and not a high school senior, Bokuto and Konoha with scrapes from practice because sometimes they tumble into each other since Bokuto's far too careless at times, Komi and Sarukui wetting their hair indoors during a particularly grueling practice, Washio and Onaga leaving the clubroom first, the managers unlocking the court first thing in the morning with yawns wider than the boys', a poor test grade of Bokuto's in the same shot as an excellent one of Konoha's (seriously, who thought to make Bokuto captain?), Komi's hearty lunch that he never shares because he's convinced he's still growing, the sunset while walking home (ah, how interesting that there's a crow in that shot), bumping into Bokuto on the weekends, Akaashi's own gloved hand in Bokuto's bare one because Bokuto likes to pull him along—he never drags Akaashi, but it's as though he doesn't want to let Akaashi miss anything exciting.

It doesn't escape Akaashi that Bokuto's in most of his shots in some capacity or another. And, though for one brief second that annoys Akaashi, he decides he can't help it. The camera is drawn to Bokuto and…

And Bokuto kind of is Akaashi's daily life.

\- ^-^3

The day preceding the day before winter break comes, bringing with it mild temperatures that are more autumn-like. Tomorrow's the day to turn in the data, and Akaashi finds himself a little reluctant to share it, though he did back it up on his computer at home.

He's up on the school roof, breathing in the crisp winter air through his muffler while sifting through the images again. He's still astounded that he's turning in roughly one-hundred-fifty photos, but he supposes he let Bokuto's enthusiasm sweep him up on a few occasions.

Speaking of the devil… "Ah, I heard you were up here," Bokuto says, joining him on the roof. His hands are in his pockets and he's not wearing a scarf, but he's not donning a jacket either. "So you're all done, huh?"

"Yes," Akaashi replies, not taking his eyes off the digital display.

Bokuto stands by where Akaashi sits with his back to the fencing. He slaps on his biggest smile. "So can I see the pictures?"

Hell. Bokuto's smile is half an inch bigger when he asks for something. Akaashi should know: He's got the evidence on his computer back home because those photos won't do for the assignment. "No," the setter promptly refuses.

Bokuto feigns shock and then tries teasing him. "Aw, but… C'mon, Akaashi! It's been so cool, seeing this side of you! Akaashi, the camera nerd."

"Is calling me a nerd your idea of convincing me to do anything, Bokuto-san?"

"Gah!" Bokuto sighs and leans over him. "No… I just—you look like a master at it, so I thought your pics would be super cool, and I just wanna see them." The captain pouts. He's dangerously close to whipping out his Dejected Mode.

Akaashi doesn't want to deal with Dejected Mode Bokuto…but he also supposes that maybe he _is_ being a bit ridiculous, a bit stubborn. He holds the camera up to his eyes, hoping to grab one more shot of this other equally ridiculous person (who…may or may not be his favorite subject, Akaashi admits, knowing just how many pictures contain some bit of Bokuto). Akaashi tilts his head back…

…and there Bokuto is, looking down at him, that smile smaller by a fraction, and more genuine by the same amount. Bokuto reaches out without hesitation and fingers the camera strap around Akaashi's neck. And then the older boy's fingers run along Akaashi's neck, his Adam's apple… The touch is surprising, though Akaashi doesn't hate it.

He quite likes it.

But the surprise makes him jolt, and his fingers slip on the shutter button as Bokuto leans down. He _almost_ snaps a picture of Bokuto…

\- ^-^3

"Wow, that's an awful composition, not gonna lie," Konoha tells him after school the following day.

Akaashi shrugs and internally sighs. Konoha's right. The image barely has anything in it.

"I thought you had to turn the data in, though?" Bokuto asks from his other side.

"I heard the teacher just had them copy the data onto the school server," Komi supplies, walking ahead of them with Sarukui. Washio and Onaga pull up the rear, not as interested in the project anymore.

"True," Akaashi confirms. "Sensei looked briefly through things by opening an image viewer and setting it to 'Slide Show.' This one," he says, waving the Nikon a bit with his worst photo ever still on the screen, "she actually loved a lot."

Konoha snickers and claps him on the back. "Wow… Artists really have weird taste."

Akaashi purses his lips and looks at the image once more before he turns it off. The image froze in time the blue sky at lunchtime—along with what's part of Bokuto's right ear and a snippet of his black-and-white hair. The setter shakes his head at the picture and puts the camera away with a sigh, though Bokuto's stupidly smiling to his right as the group heads to grab a bite.

"I just have one question," Konoha pushes as they come to a stop light. "Just what was Bokuto doing that you caught him at such a weird angle?"

The light turns green and the other five cross the street straight away. But Akaashi turns a vibrant shade of red reminiscent of Nekoma's uniforms and freezes to the spot for one brief moment.

It's brief because Bokuto's there, big (enticing) smile and all, ready to tug Akaashi along back into daily life and provide him with enough inspiration to last a photographer a lifetime.

\- ^-^3

**8D So yeah. I think it's pretty obvious Bokuto kissed him (partly 'cause he wanted to, partly to try and sneak a peek at the pics). XD I just really wanted to play with photographer!Akaashi what with all the movie AUs… I actually got this idea while working on an EnnoTana fic which is yet to be posted…so yeah. Thank the power of EnnoTana/RyuuChika! XD But I LOVE Bokuto. I'd like to be Akaashi and have Bokuto all to myself… Really, though, I just love Fukurodani and need more of the owls. I NEED SEASON TWO OF THE ANIME RIGHT NOW. And not just because the spring high in the manga is killing me at the moment. D: Anywho!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other **_**HQ!**_** fics if you liked this! There's plenty more where this came from!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
